


Duncan's dungeon

by Gravyboy3



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravyboy3/pseuds/Gravyboy3
Summary: Duncan is feeling down at work. His girlfriend broke up with him and he is yet again lonely.Everyone in the office thinks he is heartbroken. However there is a bigger thing getting to him.





	1. Down in the dumps

Duncan was down.

His girlfriend had recently dumped him and he was not feeling good.His Youtube video quality had gone dowb and he wasn't sure he was still into it. But a broken heart  wasn't the only problem.Duncam wasn't sure why but he was experiencing lapses.In fact that is where are story begins.

"Hello and welcome back to Flux Buddies 4", Duncan yellex into his mic.

"Hello",Kim piped in (with a funny voice).

"Today Kim", he said"we are going to the dreadlands!" Duncan said ,in a spooky voice.

"Ooooh",Kim replied, and they got on with the rest of the video.

Duncan finkshed up witg his recording for the day and went to find Kim. He needed something for later.

He found her in the kitchen ,using the coffee machine.

"Hello", he said and sidled up next to her.

"Hey Duncan ", she replied.

She was wearing a red and black chequered shirt,and her new wedding rinv shone on her finger.

She turned to look at him. 

"What are you up to?" she asked.

 "Finished my recordings," came Duncans reply. Kim turned back around. Duncan timed his moment perfectly.He waited until Alex Smith was walking past before announcing he had to go home.He sidled past and squeezed Kim's little fat arse.She whipped around. Smith was stood there.All hell broke loose and as Kim was yelling at Smith, Duncan slipped away. He had gotten what he needed. A memory of what Kim's arse feels like.He went home to deal with the bigger problem than heartbreak.Lust!  


	2. Second fillings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way out the office Duncan runs into another yog girl.....

Duncan was distracted. He was happy at getting a memory to work with but he was also slightly worried. He thought he should feel bad or guilty for doing this but … he didn't. He was slightly worried of what he was becoming but he shrugged it off. He bumped into someone. 

A cheeky,northern voice piped up " Watch where your going Duncan."  
"Sorry Bouphe, I was distracted." Duncan replies.  
"It's fine," Bouphe says,"are you ok?"  
"Yeah," Duncan says.  
"Good," Bouphe says and hugs Duncan.  
Duncan smiles and leaves the office.  
He looks back to see if Bouphe noticed his hand around her plump little cheeks, but if she did she didn't seem to care.


	3. Duncan's new "job"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan has a new hobby. He enjoys it but it is a bit tedious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP at the moment so bear with

Duncan's key rattled in his new flat's door. He had moved when he broke up with his girlfriend.


End file.
